Still the one
by Trinityblade
Summary: Scully does something special for mulder. Grab a box of tissues folks. PG for language.


Fox Mulder sat in his chair in the lliving room pouring over a case file. His partner/better half/lover/wife whatever you wanted to call Her, was in the kitchen making french toast for their breakfast. As he was searching , something struck him as odd  
  
"Hey Scully!" he hollered in the direction of the kitchen. He heard socked feat padding across the hardwood floor and looked up just in time to see her stick her head around the corner with a bowl in her hands. "What is it Mulder?" he smiled at her and said "Put that thing down and get over here. I want you to look at something." She sighed the patented why me and why now scully sigh and walked back in the kitchen to put the bowl down. A few minutes later she emerged. She walked over and squated down next to him so that she could see what he was holding. She frowned. "Scully, I noticed that...blah blah blah... we could fly down there this afternoon and check it out." That part she heard. "Oh no you don't fox mulder...Not on this night. I have something special planned." He Quirked his eyebrow in question. She saw the look and before he asked she said, "we're going out on a date tonight. we've been married almost three years, and we haven't been on a date since like our honeymoon. So There...we're going on a date.. out to eat at a special resturaunt." He smiled. well this was deffinately a better way to spend the evening with his wife then chasing around a boogie monster. She then stated, "i'm going over to my mothers today to get ready. Dress nice. I mean like nice. Meet me at Cliffhangers' Karaoke resturaunt at seven o'clock sharp and I mean real time not Mulder time." With this statement, she waltzed back into the kitchen wearing his knicks t'shirt and sweatpants. God she was gorgeous. Okay alright fine. A date... that was cool with him. He would go and buy a nice new tie to go with one of his armani suits. A spongebob squarepants tie might do the trick.... "Oh and mulder, don't u dear wear a goofy tie." Damn. She always knows what I'm thinking.  
  
6:30 P.M.  
  
Cliffhangers' karaoke resturaunt  
  
Washington D.C.  
  
Fox Mulder drove up to the nice resturaunt and heard singing coming from within. All these years with Scully and he never knew she liked Karaoke. This could be fun, he guessed. At approximately 6:45, he walked in expecting to see Scully waiting for him, but didn't. So he walked up to the desk and said " Hello, I'm Mr.Mulder. My wife and I were supposed to have dinner here tonight at seven...." Before he could finish , the quirky clerk lit up. "Ahhhh yes Mr.Mulder, we've been expecting you. Come, let me lead you to your table. Although he couldn't see her, he figured Scully was sitting at the table. Wrong again. "Have a seat Mr.Mulder" before he could ask any questions, the waiter was gone, and suddenly the lights dimmed, with the host coming out on stage...  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we have a very special first singer. This young lady requested to be here three days in advance. She would like to dedicate this song to her husband, the most special person in her life. With that the light went away from him and directed on petite redhead sitting on a stool in front of a microphone in a long blue satin gown, her hair up in curles...By gone that was Scully. Oh my God...he thought Scully is up there, and she's gonna sing to me!'  
  
With that thought, Scully looked up at Mulder and said "Mulder, sweetie, this ones for you."  
  
Then, with a low hum, she began to sing/speak  
  
When I first saw you  
  
I saw love  
  
And the first time you touched me  
  
I felt love  
  
She looked directly into my eyes and I felt them hot with her stare. I couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
And after all this time  
  
You're still the one I love  
  
I began to feel tears well up in my eyes and just stared at her  
  
Umm yea  
  
looks like we made it  
  
look how far we've come my baby  
  
we mighty've took the long way  
  
we knew we we'd get there someday  
  
they said I'll bet they'll never make it  
  
but just look at us holding on  
  
flashbacks of all our times together, and God we had made it through.  
  
we're still together still going strong  
  
you're still the one i run to  
  
the one that i belong to  
  
your still the one i want for life  
  
your stil the one that i love  
  
the only one i dream of  
  
your still the one i kiss goodnight  
  
She got up and walked to the side of the stage and down the stairs holding the microphone in her hand, never loosing our gaze. And she slowly while singing walked to our table and sat down in front of me and began to sing to my face  
  
aint nothing better   
  
we beat the odds together  
  
i'm glad we didn't listen  
  
look at what we would be missin  
  
they said i'll bet they'll never make it  
  
but just look at us holdin on  
  
we''re still together  
  
still goin strong  
  
she accentuated this with a swipe of her gloved hand down the side of my face, her diamond engagement ring glinting in the soft light and got up to go back to the stage swaying her hips to the music.  
  
you'r still the one i run to  
  
the one that i belong to  
  
your still the one I want for life  
  
Your still the one that I love  
  
the only one i dream of  
  
your still the on i kiss goodnight  
  
your still the one  
  
She threw her head back as she sang the next word lifting one hand into the air to punctuate the movement of the song.  
  
Yeah, your the still the one i run too  
  
the one that i belong to  
  
your still the one i want for life  
  
your still the one that i love  
  
the only one i dream of  
  
your still the one I kiss goodnight  
  
So glad we made it  
  
look how far we've come my baby...  
  
There was complete silence in the room as she finished singing. The air was heavy in the large room, with tears and emotion from all kinds of people, needless to say me.  
  
She had bowed her head at the last phrase, but now looked up, her eyes shining as she looked at me and said,  
  
"Oh and Fox sweetie, you're gonna be a daddy."  
  
The lights centered on me as I got up and walked to the stage. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.  
  
Dana Katherine Mulder and Fox William Mulder were gonna be parents.  
  
I was gonna be a daddy. 


End file.
